San Valentín se acerca
by Sao801
Summary: Hace unos meses, llegó la influencia de Satán y muchos se volvieron homos. ¡Este es su primer día de San Valentín juntos! ¡¿Qué les vamos a a regalar! ¡Todos sufren por esta simple estupidez! Bunny, Dip, Creek, Style, Tyde, Bendy, Gike y mención del Kaby. Dedicado a chicaaventurera y luis carlos.
1. Chapter 1

No era mucho lo que faltaba para ese día tan especial del año, casi tan especial como navidad. A las chicas les fascinaba ese día más que nada, pero a los chicos les daba mucha vergüenza. Ellos no sabían realmente cómo ser "romáticos", y la mayoría ni tenía novia. Con esto, cualquiera pensaría que entonces no tendrían que preocuparse por tal cosa, pero había otro problema: Sí tenían pareja.

Casi medio South Park se había de un día para otro gay, debido a la influencia del Unicornio volador que cagaba arcoiris y vomitaba flores, el cual cabalgaba Satán por el cielo, así que todo se volvió un disparate y muchos chicos se consiguieron un novio. Los chicos ya se sentían lo suficientemente maricones con el hecho de tener un novio, y se sentían cada vez más al pensar en el famoso "Día de los enamorados."

Muchas chicas también se habían conseguido una novia, pero a ellas no les daba tanta vergüenza demostrar su amor, por el simple hecho de que ellas eran chicas, ellas nunca hacen nada mal. Todos iban vagando por sus mentes, pensando en qué podrían regalarle a su pareja, algo que nunca se les había ocurrido. Debido a que el suceso del hombre rojo pasando en el equino de fantasía ocurrió unos pocos meses antes, nunca habían tenido que darle un regalo a ninguno de los demás.

- ¡Bolita, no! ¡Ya deja! - Se quejaba Kenny, quien intentaba pensar.

- Pero quiero jugar, papi... - Se quejó un pequeño niño de carita blanca.

- Estoy tratando de pensar, jugaremos después.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Piensa qué puedo regalarle a Butters, no creo que le guste lo que le quiero dar.

Bolita era el bebé de Kenny y Butters. Su nombre real era "Leopold McCormick", pero Butters le suele apodar "Bolita de manzana." Anteriormente era un conejito, pero era un niño debido a la reciente influencia de Satán.

Mientras, Kenny quería regalarle una noche caliente a Butters, pero por alguna razón u otra, pensaba que no le iba a gustar. No es que Kenny fue malo en la cama, todo lo contrario, era una fiera, pero solía tener sexo con el otro rubio 5 veces a la semana, así que podría considerar que no era un regalo especial. A veces, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, empezaba a creer que era tonto o algo así.

- ¿Y si le regalas una brocha? **(*)** - Preguntó el niñito.

- No, Bolita. No le voy a regalar una brocha a Butters. - Kenny lo miró. - Tú eres similar a una niña. Dime, ¿Qué le puedo regalar? Algo lindo.

- ... - El niño chiquito pensó. - ¿La nueva heladería que sacaron? - Pregúntó con una ligera sonrisa.

- No.

Kenny sabía que el niño usaba eso de excusa para que le compraran ese nuevo juguete que ha estado pidiendo durante los últimos días. Kenny sólo se séntó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, tal vez algo de publicidad podría ayudarlo.

- ¿Y si vamos por el centro a ver algo? - Sugirió el niño, ganándose una mirada del mayor.

- Niño, no te esfuerces. Yo sé que todo es para que te lleve al centro para que te antojes de algo, me ruegues y me hagas sentir tan mal que te lo tenga que comprar.

- ... - Bolita no dijo nada porque supo que Kenny había dado en el clavo, así que se fue a buscar sus pocos juguetes y empezó a jugar por allí.

* * *

Craig Tucker preocupado por amor, ¿Desde cuándo Craig Tucker se preocupa por amor? Es Craig Tucker, ¡Él no se preocupa por amor! Pero en este momento, Craig Tucker sí se preocupaba por amor. Desde que se volvió pareja de Tweek Tweak, nunca se había preocupado por nada realmente, sólo de que Tweek estuviera cómodo, pero de nada más. Ahora, con el día de los enamorados acercándose, no sabía qué hacer. Jamás se tuvo que preocupar por cosas tan triviales, pero sabía algo: Si dejaba a Tweek sin regalo, se sentiría mal por ser la única persona en no recibir un regalo ese día. Si algo así pasaba, Craig se sintiría como una mierda.

- Mierda... - Susurraba para sí mismo, acariciando el cabello de su pequeño Stripes.

Cabello, no pelo. Su cobayo Stripes también había caído bajo la influencia de Satán, así que era otro niño más. Como tal, no había cambiado mucho. Seguía apegado a Craig, y seguía odiando a Tweek por recibir su atención. Poco a poco lo empezó a aceptar, pero aún no se sentía feliz del todo con que fuera pareja de SU Craig.

- Deja de romperte la cabeza por algo así. - Dijo el ex-roedor.

- Guarda silencio, Stripes.

- Pero es algo tonto.

- Lo sé, pero no se puede hacer nada.

- Pues no hagas nada.

- Bien, si Tweek no recibe su regalo, tú no recibiras tu regalo en navidad.

Stripes lo miró y negó rápidamente con su cabeza, indicándole al muchacho monótono que compre el regalo. El problema es que Craig seguía con sus dudas, ¿Qué le podía regalar a alguien como Tweek? Debía ser cuidadoso con su elección, o podría cagarla. Tweek era alguien muy delicado, que se asustaba por nada. Una mala elección podría costarle su relación con Tweek, al igual que su amistad y su atención.

- ¿Y si le regalas una plantación de Cacao? Que cultive café.

- En South Park no se cultiva café, Stripes. Es muy frío, y cacao no es lo mismo que café.

- ¿Una cafetera?

- Trabaja en una cafetería, obviamente tiene muchas.

- ¿Y si le regalas un termo?

- Pensará mal.

Una mirada de fastidio fue disparada por el niño. Para él, era un enorme desagrado ver a Craig pensando de una forma tan estúpidamente complicada. Miró al rededor, y se fue a jugar con su PSP, que anteriomente era de Craig, pero Stripes se adueñó de ella.

- Tengo 20 años, ¿Qué tan difícil es pensar en un estúpido regalo?

* * *

Phillip Pirrup caminaba de un lado a otro pensando. Un regalo, un regalo... ¿Qué le podía dar al anticristo? ¡Era el Anticristo, Dios santo! Él podría tener todo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, Phillip no podía hacer nada. Suspiró y se sentó en una roca sobre un río de lava ardiente.

Damián y Phillip eran novios desde hace muchos años, más de 8 para ser un poco más precisos. Ninguno de los dos estaba bajo la influencia de Satán en el infierno, sólo eran "especiales". Pip era muy gay para Damián, quien no era especialmente homo realmente. Como hijo de Satán y heredero de sus genes, no vio mal las relaciones entre el mismo sexo. Pip a veces se preguntaba la orientación sexual de Damián. Si era hétero, o si era homo, o bi, o pansexual... Bueno, pansexual no lo creía. En realidad, era un asalta culos, era así de simple.

- ¿Qué le doy...? Siempre me salen mal mis regalos cada año... - Pensaba Pip, mirando la lava bajo la piedra. - ¡Tengo que hacerle algo lindo! ¡Que le guste!

- ¡Hiiiiiiiiissssssssss!

A la cabeza de Pip, se le montó un pequeño demonio. Ese era como tal, el hijo de Pip. Fue un pequeño revoltoso que siempre molestaba a Pip, pero que le fue tomando cariño y se autoproclamó su hijo. Tenía orejas grandes, al igual que una enorme boca. Su tamaño era de 70 centímetros, y siempre se colgaba del cuello de Pip con su cola, justo como un mono.

- ¿Qué haré, Demonio? - Preguntó Pip, acariciando a su hijo, al cual nunca se le ocurrió un nombre para ponerle. - ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurre algo bueno para Damián? Él es un buen tipo...

- ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss! - El pequeño demonio no pensaba igual, Damián lo odiaba, y él también demostraba su desprecio al anticristo.

- Oh... Oh... ¡OH! - Pip se levantó con rapidez de la roca, con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Ya sé qué puedo darle! - Dijo con mucha emoción, mientras empezaba a correr sobre las rocas del río infernal.

* * *

**(*) Referencia al capítulo del detective Butters.**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D -Rueda por el suelo frío- ¡Aquí Sao801 reportándose con una nueva caca! Oh, God. Tengo TANTO tiempo sin subir algo... La imaginación no me da para nah 8D -Tira papelitos- Bien, esto salió del aburrimiento en clases de informática, me da flojera hacer lo que nos mandaron, pero como yo ya pasé esta materia, ¡Me vale vergas! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! -Vuele a rodar y se golpea contra una silla- Ouch e.e Bueh, como sea. Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a chicaaventurera porque le había prometido un fic en su cumpleaños :3 (Que fue hace meeeeeeeeeeeeeesessss) Y como le quiero (No sé por qué) Le dedico esto... ewe También a luis carlos 8D Porque me apoya mucho, me deja reviews y le quiero~ (?) Ok, ya. Estoy muy gay~ Lalalalalalalaaaaa~ ADGHSDGAJSGFSAD, ¡YA! Ya mejor dejo mi mariquera... Como sea, no me gustá el día de los enamorados ni los fics de temporada (Navidad, año nuevo, día de las madres, de los padres, etc.) Pero como soy imbécil y me aburro escribo este 8D a ver si lo puedo terminar... -El horario de clases no la deja ni la inspiración no ayuda (?)- **

**¡SAOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿APARECERÁN LAS DEMÁS PAREJAS?!**

**Yo os digo... ¡NO! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Ok no, sí lo harán XD ¿Y por qué aparecen los niños de tu otro fic? Porque me da la puta gana e3é Sao hace lo que le salga del coño y se acabó (?) Ok, ya, demasiado excite e.e Como sea, espero que les guste -3-**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde Harris Donovan, uno de los chicos más chillones del lugar. Puede que llegaba a ser genial a veces, cierto, pero eso no le quitaba lo patético que era de forma natural. ¿Quién sería el tonto que se ligaría a este tipo? Token Black. Es raro, es estúpido, pero es cierto. A pesar de que el muchacho rico fuera uno de los tipos más heterosexuales que había, no pudo escapar de la influencia de Satán y su ridículo unicornio volador.

Clyde caminaba de un lugar a otro, preguntándose qué regalarle a un sujeto como Token. O sea, el tipo era el más rico del lugar, ¿Qué coño le iba a dar? Su mente no daba mucho, menos con su pequeño perrito yendo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué le vas a dar? ¿Qué le vas a dar? ¡Dime! ¡¿QUÉ LE DARÁS?! - Preguntaba el pequeño revoltoso mientras iba detrás de él.

- ¡Tyde, silencio! ¡Aún no sé qué le voy a dar! - Se quejó Clyde, ya al borde de los nervios.

- ¡Pero tienes que darle algo! ¡Él te va a dar algo! ¡Yo lo sé, yo lo vi!

El castaño volteó a ver al ex-cachorro con mucho interés.

- ¿Qué me va a dar?

- ¡Algo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡ES ALGO!

- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, TYDE! ¡DIME QUÉ ME VA A DAR!

- ¡Tu regalo, por supuesto!

Después de esa declaración, Tyde salió corriendo debido a las crecientes ganas asesinas de Clyde ante la desesperación.

* * *

Nunca pensó algo así, nunca, jamás en la vida, JAMÁS. ¿Por qué diablos se preocupaba por algo tan conformista como el día de los enamorados? Era estúpido. No, no sólo era estúpido, era estúpidamente conformista. ¿Cómo carajos iba a pensar en un regalo para Ike? Ni sabía qué le gustaba realmente a Ike. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera sabía por qué era novio de Ike, pero allí estaba, sufriendo por un ridículo regalo. Veía esas tiendas que tanto odiaba. Tiendas de deportes, de películas, ¡De peluches! ¡Estaba en una tienda de peluches, mierda! No le iba a regalar a Ike un peluche, ni mucho menos comprarlo. Nadie debía verlo comprar un peluche, ni el propio vendedor.

- Me cago en esta puta mierda conformista. - Expresó Georgie, mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisoteaba. - Esto es una porqueria. ¿Por qué coño estoy haciendo esto?

Su mente divagó hasta que llegó hasta Ike.

- Mierda. Cómo lo odio...

Él ni siquiera llegó a conocer bien a Ike, pero tal parece, Ike sí lo conocía bien a él. Maldito Satanás, cómo lo detestaba.

- cuando muera, voy a joder a ese cabrón. - Declaró Georgie, mientras carraspeaba.

* * *

¿Chocolates? No, Kyle es diabético. ¿Un peluche y flores? No, muy marica. Kyle no era una niña. ¿Insulina? Mierda, ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Regalarle algo a Winder **(*)** ya era lo sucifientemente difícil, ahora darle algo a Kyle era peor. Ya no eran super mejores amigos, ahora eran novios. Ya no había una segunda oportunidad si la cagaba, ahora la cosa era seria. ¿Por qué se volvió marica? Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por ser tan débil y ser derrotado ante un homosexual rojo en taparrabos que iba montado en un unicornio rosa.

Stan caminaba tanto que incluso podría abrir un hueco en el suelo. No podía creer lo poco que conocía a Kyle, no tenía ni idea. No sabía qué libro darle, y no podía darle un libro porque no sabía qué libros tenía Kyle y no quería darle uno repetido. Tampoco podía regalarle un juego por la misma razón. Un CD de música no podía darle tampoco, eso ya pasó de moda, Stan no es tan anticuado como su padre.

Las carreras a los centros comerciales disfrazados de rosa y rojo tampoco servían demasiado. ¿Qué le regalaba anteriormente a Winder? Oh, claro. Todo lo que rechazó con anterioridad es lo que le regaló a Wilder, menos la insulina, Stan no era tan estúpido como para regalarle insulina.

- Odio el día de los enamorados... -Se quejó Stan, apretándose el puente de la nariz, hasta que levantó la mirada.

Allí estaba su respuesta, su salvación.

- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...

* * *

Benjamin **(+) **se encontraba caminando por todo el centro comercial, debía regalarle algo a a Winder. ¿Qué podía regalarle? El rubio rizado, como fanático de la moda y el buen gusto, quería regalarle algo bonito para que luciera bien. Sería agradable ver a Winder vistiendo algo que él le había regalado. Sería mejor si él lo hiciera, pero Benjamin no era sastre, así que se resignó a la idea.

- Algo bonito, algo bonito... -Dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

Allí estaba, al frente de una tienda de vídeo juegos. A Winder le encantaban los vídeo juegos, ¿Por qué no regalarle uno? Porque Benjamin no quería. No es que detestara los vídeo juegos, es sólo que no le gustaban. No quería darle a Winder algo que no le gustara, era desagradable hacer algo así.

- Tsk, que asco. - Pensó, entrando a la tienda sólo por simple casualidad.

Miró las portadas de los juegos, tratando de ver qué les veía Winder de bueno. A pesar de que muchos se veían espantosos, otros se veían bastante agradables.

- Mira esta preciosidad... - Comentó el rubio, tomando uno de los juegos, en donde la portada era una sexy chica de lentes. - ¿Bayonetta? Que sensual... - Luego pasó a ver a otro juego. - ¿Ace Attorney? No, no se ve bueno... Uhg. ¿Dante's Inferno?

Y allí quedó el rubio observando los juegos durante toda la tarde.

* * *

**(*) Male! Wendy.**

**(+) Male! Bebe.**

**ESTO ES UNA CACAAAAAAAAAAAAA. NO SE ME OCURRE NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. -Rueda por el suelo nuevamente- ¿Qué les parece mi idea de Wendy y Bebe machos? :3 Al inicio iba a ser yuri, pero decidí volverlo yaoi. Nunca hay suficiente yaoi, muajajajaja. (?) Tal vez algún día haga un fic de ellos... o3o**

**Luis Carlos: No, no tiene nah que ver, pero quise meterlos porque... No sé. :3 Y eso lo verás después e.e**

**chicaaventurera: Yo también espero actualizar más seguido (?) ¿Qué fue lo que te dio risa de Demonio? XD Y sí, Bolita es medio malcriado, pero es bueno... Tyde es más malcriado. :3 Y Stripes, bueno... Es Stripes. e.e**

**LovelessAyami: No tiene sentido, pero... ¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO! -Risa maniática (?)- Como que Bolita sea tierno siendo hijo de Kenny e.e /Alguien: Pero es hijo de Butters. / Mierda, es cierto. Y sí, Kenny es demasiado romántico para este planeta.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny llegaba del centro comercial con un enorme peluche de Hello Kitty. A Butters le encantaba Hello Kitty, más bien tenía una colección de la gata. Kenny había entrado a ver esa colección, así que decidió darle algo más. Compró ese peluche porque no estaba entre las cosas de Butters, así que podía ser un buen regalo.

- Qué sueño... - Bostezó Kenny, yéndose a la cama.

Cerca se encontraba Bolita, quien veía fíjamente el peluche. Se encontraba enamorado de tal objeto, preguntándose cómo llegó hasta allí. Pensó en preguntarle a Kenny, pero estaba dormido, así que decidió no molestarlo. Pensó por unos momentos y tomó al peluche, llevándoselo a su propio cuarto. Lo colocó en la cama y se acostó sobre él, sintiéndose muy cómodo. Sonrió para sus adentros y se le ocurrió una idea. Esperó a que Butters llegase, lo cual tardó bastante. El rubio de ojos celestes no llegó sino hasta después de 2 horas. Kenny seguía durmiendo, así que no fue a recibirlo.

- ¡Mamiiiiiiii! - Saludó Bolita.

- Hola, nene. - Sonrió Butters, sacando un chocolate. - Aquí tienes. Feliz día.

- ¡Gracias! - Bolita le dio un beso. - ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

- ¿Cuál es?

- ¡Ya vas a ver!

El niño salió corriendo hacia su habitación y volvió nuevamente con el peluche de Hello Kitty. Butters se maravilló con el peluche, tanto que se le iluminaron los ojos. Mientras ambos estaban en la sala, Kenny apenas se estaba levantando, sorprendiéndose cuando vio el peluche.

- ¡Eh!

- Mami, ¿Quieres ser mi valentin? - Sonrió el pequeño, sacándole una risa a Butters.

- Claro, bebé. Seré tu valentin.

- ¡BOLITA! - Gritó Kenny, alertando al niño. - ¡VOY A MATARTE, MOCOSO!

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bolita corrió antes de que Kenny pudiera agarrarlo.

* * *

Pip se encontraba sentado entre las rosas del jardín infernal que se encontraba frente al gran palacio, mejor conocido como la mansión de Satanás. El rubio estaba esperando a su novio, el anticristo, para poderle dar su regalo. Cada año tenía problemas para darle un regalo, nunca supo qué regalarle, y ciertamente no sabía si el regalo que tenía podría gustarle.

- ¡Damián! - Phillip se levantó cuando miró llegar al anticristo. - ¡Llegaste!

- ¿Me estabas esperando? - Damián lo miró extrañado.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te tengo un regalo!

Del sweater del británico salió algo de papel. Era una pequeña manualidad que había hecho este, un corazón de papel adornado con varias cosas que le había llevado el pequeño demonio a Pip. En medio decía las palabras "Te amo". Era simple, cierto, pero venía con las mejores intenciones de Pip.

- ...

- ¿No te gusta...?

- Me gusta. - Dijo sin más, tomando el corazón. - Gracias. - Pip pudo haber jurado que Damián se sonrojó. - Yo también tengo algo para ti.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? - Phillip se asombró, Damián nunca le había regalado nada.

- Aquí tienes. - Dijo Damián, sacando un corazón real y entregándoselo a Pip. - Feliz día. - Le dio un beso y se fue.

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! - A veces Pip deseaba que las cosas que él quería no se hicieran realidad.

* * *

- Estoy... Cansado... - Se quejó Stan.

- ¿Es en este lugar, chico?

- Sí, señor. Venga conmigo, por favor. Al terminar, puede volver a casa. Y gracias por venir.

- No hay de qué, es por el amor. Además, me has pagado bien.

Stan iba caminando por el aeropuerto con un hombre alto y muy tapado. No se podía ver bien su cara, pero sí resaltaba por su gran tamaño. Ese hombre era el regalo para Kyle, algo que le había costado mucho esfuerzo y dinero a Stan, pero era todo por Kyle.

- Dios, ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - Se quejó Clyde, caminando por ese mismo aeropuerto. - Aquí tampoco voy a encontrar nada. - Miró por todos lados hasta ver a Stan. Se le hizo raro verlo allí, así que se acercó. - Hey, Stan. ¿Quién es él?

- Oh, Clyde. Él es...

Stan no pudo completar lo que iba decir, ya que notó que Clyde estaba atónito. Su boca estaba completamente abierta, admirando al hombre que estaba ante él.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- Clyde, guarda silencio. Nadie puede saber quién es él.

- ¡P-PERO! - Clyde tomó la mano de aquel hombre. - ¡SEÑOR! ¡VENGA CONMIGO, POR FAVOR! ¡SE LO SUPLICO!

- Lo siento, chico. Él me tomó antes.

- ¡PERO TIENE QUE VENIR CONMIGO!

- ¡Carajo, Clyde! ¡Que yo le pagué!

Clyde no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba a ese hombre.

- ¡¿ME PUEDE DAR UN AUTÓGRAFO?! ¡MI NOVIO ES SUPER FANÁTICO SUYO! ¡UN AUTÓGRAFO, POR FAVOR! ¡O SU SUDADERA O ALGO ASÍ! ¡EN SERIO, POR FAVOR! - Stan se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz.

- Eh, chico, tranquilo. Bien, te daré algo. - El hombre buscó entre su maleta y sacó una camisa. - ¿Te parece bien? - Tomó un bolígrafo y puso su firma sobre ella. - Aquí tienes, disfrútala.

- ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! - Clyde lo abrazó y salió corriendo de ese lugar, con el corazón a millón.

- ¿Quién era él?

- Un... Compañero de clases. Ahora vámonos. - Stan continuó su camino.

Stan y el hombre grande se fueron del aeropuerto, camino hacia la casa de Kyle. El pelirrojo se encontraba solo en casa, envolviendo el regalo de Stan. Él no esperaba nada realmente, pero quería darle algo al pelinegro.

- ¡Kyle, abre! - Stan llamó, tocando el timbre.

- ¡Voy!

El pelirrojo fue a abrir la puerta, y le sonrió al otro. Stan sólo entró y cerró la puerta.

- Tengo algo para ti. - Kyle tomó el regalo y se lo entregó. - Espero que te guste.

- ¿Qué es? - Pregúnto Stan, abriendo el regalo. - ¡FarCry! ¡Qué genial, amigo! - Kyle se rió ante la emoción de Stan. Aunque fue lindo verlo feliz, notó que Stan no tenía nada para él.

- ...

- Oh, espera. Tengo algo para ti. - Stan salió de la casa. - ¡Ya puede venir!

A la casa del judío entró aquel hombre grande y moreno, ganándose una mirada confusa de Kyle.

- ¿Y este quién es?

- Kyle... Saluda al señor Michael Jordan.

De forma instantanea el gran hombre se quitó la gorra y los lentes oscuros, dando a ver su rostro. Kyle se quedó impactado, con la boca abierta justo como Clyde. La única diferencia entre él y el castaño, es que Kyle se desmayó.

- ¡KYLE!

* * *

- E-espero que... ¡GAH! E-esto le guste ngh, a Craig... - Se decía Tweek, temblando mientras sostenía una caja e iba a la casa de Craig. - ¿Y si no le gusta? ¡DIOS, ME VA A DEJAR Y VOY A MORIR VIRGEN!

- ¿Tweek? - Craig ya había abierto la puerta. - ¿Qué es eso de que vas a morir virgen?

- ¡GAH! - Tweek se puso nervioso. La presión lo estaba matando.

- Ven, pasa.

El rubio se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de que Craig lo haya escuchado, así que entró. Lo primero que pasó cuando se sentó, fue recibir un recipiente de parte de Craig.

- ¿Qu-qué es?

- Café.

- ¿Café?

- De Colombia. - Con esas palabras, a Tweek se le iluminaron los ojos. - Espero que te guste. Tengo café colombiano hasta para 2 meses.

- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Tweek lanzó su caja al aire. Cualquiera diría que fue por la emoción, pero la realidad era otra. Craig atrapó la caja antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? No me asustes así.

- ¡ME MORDIÓ!

Craig miró la caja. Esta tenía agujeros, es obvio que allí había un animal. Abrió la caja y dentro había un pequeño hamster, era lindo y esponjoso.

- ¿Un hamster?

- P-porque ya no tienes tu cobayo... ¡GAH! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA LO PUEDO REGRESAR!

Craig sólo acaricio la cabeza de Tweek y le dio un ligero beso.

- Me gusta mucho. Feliz san valentin, Tweek.

- F-feliz san valentin, Craig. - Tweek estaba tan rojo como un tomate, pero luego gritó cuando recibió en la cabeza el golpe de un libro que le había lanzado Stripes.

* * *

Benjamin iba camino a su casa cargado de bolsas. Había comprado un montón de cosas, entre ellas vídeo juegos. Se encantó cuando vio a unos chicos jugar uno muy bueno, God of War le pareció que se llamaba. Se asombró con los gráficos y las acciones de tal juego, así que decidió comprarle varios a Winder.

- ¡Winder, ya llegué! - Anunció el rubio.

- Oh, hola Benjamin. - El pelinegro de la boina le saludó con un beso, ayudándolo con las bolsas. - Ven, te tengo un regalo.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, y Benjamin fue con mucha satisfacción. Esperaba un regalo, y uno que fuera bueno.

- Aquí tienes. - Winder sacó una bufanda roja oscuro. - Es de tercio pelo.

Benjamin casi pega un grito y lo único que hizo fue lanzarse sobre Winder a besarlo de la emoción. En medio de tal acción, se recordó sobre su regalo.

- Oh, busca en las bolsas.

- ¿Qué hay? - Preguntó Winder, esperando ropa, Benjamin sólo le regala ropa.

- Mira, te va a encantar.

Winder encontró los juegos, y Benjamin lo veía con una sonrisa, esperando su reacción.

- Bejamin...

- ¿Sí?

- Ayer vendí mi Play Station 3.

* * *

- ¡Token, Token! - Clyde llegó corriendo a la mansión.

- Hey, hola Clyde.

- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO Y TOMA! - Clyde dijo todo alterado, dándole la camisa.

Token la analizó por un momento.

- ¡NO JODAS! ¡¿DE DÓNDE LA SACASTE?!

- ¡ME LA DIO EL PROPIO MICHAEL JORDAN! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ, EN SOUTH PARK!

- ¡¿DÓNDE?!

- ¡SE FUE CON STAN! ¡SEGURAMENTE ESTÁ EN LA CASA DE KYLE!

- ¡HAY QUE IR! - Token ya casi salía corriendo, hasta que notó una fea mirada de Clyde. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Y mi regalo?

- ¿En un momento así? ¡CLYDE!

- ¡QUIERO MI REGALO!

Token suspiró y sacó de sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel, dándoselo a Clyde.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un vale de Taco Bell. 100 tacos durante todo el mes.

- ...

Después de eso, Token no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ver a Michael Jordan debido a que Clyde no lo dejó salir de la cama en toda la noche.

* * *

¿Cómo diablos podía estar regalandole algo a Ike? Aparte de eso, que el canadiense esté abrazado a él de esa forma a mitad del parque. La pálida piel de Georgie estaba totalmente roja, mientras se quedaba quieto. Trató de ignorar el tema, pero estaba bien con eso. Al menos él recibió unos cigarrillos bastante caros. No entendía esa cosa conformista, así que trataba de distraerse. Miró al rededor, puras parejas, entre ellas Karen McCormick y Ruby Tucker. ¿Cómo esas cabronas eran así de cariñosas? A Georgie se le revolvió el estómago, empezando a arrepentirse de regalarle un libro Ike.

* * *

**Extra~**

Bolita estaba sentado en el parque, comiéndose su chocolate que le había regalado Butters. Logró escapar de Kenny debido a que Butters lo había detenido, así que prefirió quedarse afuera. Se encontraba algo triste de que Kenny se haya enojado con él, pero no importaba tanto.

- ¡Bolita! - Llamó Tyde. - ¡Tengo algo para ti! - De su bolsillo, sacó otro chocolate. - Aquí tienes. ¿Quieres ser mi valentín? - Bolita tomó el chocolate y negó.

- Gracias, pero ya soy el valentín de mami.

Ante esas palabras, una caja de chocolates se estrelló contra la cara del niño conejo.

- ¡Eeek! - Tyde miró al rededor para ver al culpable.

- Maricón. - Insultó Stripes, yéndose luego de su tremenda decepción.

* * *

**Odio las fiestas ;D Eso incluye los días festivos e3é Como sea, como estaba aburrida pude terminar esto 8D Espero que les haya gustado y hecho gracia :3 **

**Luis Carlos: Perdona D: Como dije, iba a ser originalmente yuri, pero se me fue la olla... (?) Algún día te hago un Bendy yuri ;D**

**LovelessAyami: Pues aquí está un BolitaxTyde ;D Pero sería un TydexBolitaxStripes... No sé XD Y sí, Tyde es igualito a Clyde e3é ¡Espero que te haya gustado! :3**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
